


Auld Lang Syne -Tom & Noelle One Shot

by CrescentMoonRising



Series: The Night is Darkest Before the Dawn [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentMoonRising/pseuds/CrescentMoonRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went through today thinking about this year and the things I’ve accomplished. I realized how much I love these two and how much their story means and will always mean to me. I can not let the year come to a close without them having at least one happy ending…so here is Tom & Noelle on New Years Eve 2012…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne -Tom & Noelle One Shot

  
The Crystal Room was brimming with people: celebrities and normal folk, all milling around the expansive space overlooking the Thames. Noelle couldn’t imagine why she still felt nervous after all this time as she walked onto the plush carpeting underneath her feet. For years, she had attended these events with Edmund, or Benedict, or various friends.

However, she always returned to the feelings of awe and amazement by the statuesque man who was linked in her arm. Wearing his go-to Armani tux for this New Years party, he was always able to exude exquisite style, while being effortlessly classic.

Brushing down the gold shimmery fabric of her dress for the umpteenth time, she reached out for two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. Tom turned and placed his focus on his girlfriend, taking the glass and running a finger along her neckline.

"Why are you anxious?"

"I’m not anxious," she responded, a little too sharp. She knew it was a dead giveaway.

He cocked an eyebrow, “Yes, you are. The fidgeting, coupled with your nonstop moving on my arm is usually a sign that you’re desperate to bolt.  Believe, me I know.”

Bushing back one of the loose curls from her temple that was not twisted in her braid, his face searched up and down her eyes and mouth. His eyes showed the concern and the kindness he had for Noelle behind them.

“Would you rather go back home? Honestly, you know I have no problem with being at my apartment in our pajamas with a movie. Or, no clothing whatsoever…” he trailed off as his hand roamed the open back of her dress.

She took a deep inhale, musing that he was quite assured of his actions and their automatic response in her system. With a knowing glance, Noelle turned back to Tom and slid into his arms. Her free hand went up his back and she whispered into his ear, dipping her voice to a level that was barely audible.

“Oh, I believe those things are already on the agenda for later this evening. However, we are here and should make the most of this fabulous place and you in that darling tuxedo.” Tom laughed heartily, a lock of her hair still twirling in his long fingers.

“You’ve had an amazing year. 2012 was a breakout success for you. It’s high time to celebrate those accomplishments with your friends, Tom,” Noelle ended her thoughts with a little smile. He nodded to her and kissed the top of her head before they continued into the venue.

The room glittered from the spectacular chandeliers and twinkling candles interspersed on each of the tables. Dozens of revelers were already dancing out on the floor, only a few hours to the pivotal moment. Noelle was about to pull Tom out there with her, realizing how long it had been since they had been able to partake in one of their favorite activities.

“Thomas!” she heard before she turned back around. Eddie Redmayne was rushing over to Tom and his arms flew around him in a warm embrace. It never failed to amaze Noelle how well all the actors knew each other in London. A long standing ‘boys club’ reunited whenever they went out.

After making introductions, discussion inevitably returned to filming, upcoming projects, and pats on the back for jobs well done.  A small group of actors formed and Noelle found herself beginning to feel flushed from the alcohol and the excitement of the party. Exploring the floor to ceiling windows, she spied a door to the rooftop balcony.  

Noelle hissed from the sharp contrast of the intense heat of the ballroom and the whipping cold from the London evening air. Holding her arms while balancing a now empty champagne glass, she glided towards the balcony railing to view the amazing buildings of interior London.

Between the lights of the Gherkin, flashing against the wind and the interior structure of the new ‘Shard’ building, she was mesmerized by London’s skyscrapers. They made an impressive sight against the night sky.

A heavy shudder punctuated with her breath forming in front of her indicated a necessity to return to the party. Retreating backwards, she took one last long look at the lights of her favorite city. She jumped when a warm jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

“I am terribly sorry, miss. My duties as arm candy were temporarily distracted. Allow me to make amends for this grievous error in judgement.” Holding her flush against him, she found her lips pressed against his She swore she still felt the bubbles in his mouth from the champagne glass still in his hands.

Breathless after their lengthy embrace, she mumbled, “Well, that’s a start.” He ran his lips against the shell of her ear and she shuddered again, but not from the cold.  _Am I ever going to stop feeling as if I’m falling every time I’m in his arms? Do I even care?_

“I believe tonight is a night to celebrate, yes?” he queried. She nodded as her forehead dipped to the white shirt adorning his chest. She could feel the heat rising from his body, a need of nothing more than to open the buttons and place her mouth against the smoothness of his skin.

Holding out her hands, she raised an eyebrow at Tom.

“Celebrations usually require dancing, my dear. Shall we?” In perfect form, one hand grasped her hand as the other wrapped firmly around her waist. In usual style, Tom led Noelle around the balcony, humming a tune in his head that she could not immediately place.

“What do you think 2013 will bring us?” he breathed against her neck and hair.

Humming under her breath she smiled, “Well, more work for you and me, I believe that will be an understatement. Can we hope for more time together, do you think?” 2012 saw both their careers take off, they had managed with their work on two massive blockbusters. What would happen when they were even more in demand?

He nodded, “That is on the wish list. Maybe some traveling…Paris, Rome, Monte Carlo…”

The laughter spilled from her lips, “My, my, you do know how to sweep a girl off her feet.”

The mischievous look ran through his eyes, the one she knew all too well. He utilized it throughout Thor and Avengers and she was privy to it’s occurrences in her bedroom.

Picking her up by the waist, he spun her around in a large circle. She squealed from nearly losing her shoes and being so high up on the rooftop.

“Put me down, Thomas! Right now!” His raucous laughter greeted her on the return to the floor and he gave her a small dip to end their dance.

Sighing as his blue eyes relaxed once more to her face, she found his hands caressing the small of her back under his jacket.

“It’s been an amazing year. I couldn’t have done any of it without you.” This time, Noelle took the initiative to kiss him, her fingers grazing along the hairs at the nape of his neck. She felt the smile form on her lips as he let a small moan. When her tongue grazed the interior of his mouth, she found his responding in kind.

Pulling away, she played with the buttons of his shirt in her fingers. About to mention the need for them to find someplace more private, she heard the countdown beginning inside the ballroom.

Wrapping her arms as tight as she could against his chest, they said the last few together: _Three…Two…One…._  

They both turned their eyes against the skyline as fireworks exploded over the Thames. Big Ben lit up in a cascade of flashes, as sparks flew from the tower. 

Hearing the cheers and singing of the first chorus of Auld Lang Syne pick up inside, Noelle tilted her head against Tom. She could feel his slight stubble on his chin and with an inhale of his cologne, she kissed his cheek.

“Happy New Year, love.” she smiled.

His blue eyes shone in the lights as they exploded around them, “Happy New Year, Noelle. I love you.”

She pulled back as her eyes widened, knowing Tom used those words only on an occasional basis. He believed they were said too often, losing their meaning over time. Her eyes watered at his words, her own voice now small and broke as she spoke.

“I love you too, Tom.” He responded with another heated kiss between them. With a tilt of his head, he rubbed her arms to keep her warm. Little did he know, she was quite flushed without his help.

“Shall we? I believe there’s a party ongoing behind us?”

Noelle clicked her teeth with a loaded grin, “If it’s satisfactory to you, I’d rather head home. I think it’s time for us to celebrate in style… in the bedroom.”

Nodding his head in the affirmative, he could barely speak, “Oh, yes… that is a splendid way to begin this New Year.”


End file.
